It's Love
by hermajestytin
Summary: It's a special Sunday and Micah has a surprise planned for Emily. Future Fic.


Disclaimer: I as much as I want to say that I have the rights for Emily Owens M.D. and it's not cancelled I can't. I don't own Emily Owens M.D. and the characters just this particular story I've come up with while trying to survive my Tuesday night without crying like a baby. Comments are welcome as long as there are constructive not destructive is welcome.

P.S. It's been a while since the last time I wrote a fan fiction. Bare with me. Please and thank you.

* * *

The sunlight that found it's way inside the room despite the shutters being close is enough to wake him.

With his eyes still half close he automatically scanned the other side of the bed. The side where his dear wife is still sleeping with lips slightly parted. He smiled and with every ounce of will power he has in this sans coffee state of mind he forced himself to stealthily get out of bed.

He throws his arms up to stretch all the drowsiness away and automatically saw the blinking red light in the bedside table. **_Of course_**_. _He smiled and made his way to the other side.

It's Sunday the only day of the week none of them wakes up with the blaring alarm but with a cry signaling that _little boss_ is awake. He turns off the device, looked at his sleeping wife before quietly make his way to the door connected to the other room. Closing the door behind him as quietly as possible he holds his breathe. When it was fully closed he waits 10 more second before he sighs with relief. Facing the other way he looked at the bassinet with a proud smile. Taking slow steps and avoiding what he remembers is a squeaking part he successfully made it.

Still being careful he peeks at the bassinet scared of waking the little boy just by staring at it. **_5, 4, 3, 2, 1_**and he let out another sigh of relief. Looking at the peaceful baby boy sleeping without a care in the world his heart swells and his already soft eyes soften even more if that is even possible. Eyes getting misty he smiled and reminisced.

-o-

_He remember when he got home exhausted from a surgery one night, called for his wife but didn't get any response. __**She has to be home; her car is in the garage. **__He called her name again waited but still no response. Panic starts to dawn in him and he felt his adrenaline rises. Running up stairs taking 3 steps at a time he ran in their dark bedroom and saw the bathroom door slightly open with the lights on. He made his way in the bathroom pace still quick. He calmed down a bit when she saw her sitting at the edge of the tub staring at something in her hands still breathing._

_"You scared me Dr. Owens." He said with a chuckle._

_"What?" Emily asked completely unaware that she is no longer alone in the bathroom. "Oh! you're home." She stood up, hid the thing behind her back but with her in born clumsiness she drops it exposing it for Micah to see. _

_Micah beats her in picking the thing up. She swallowed, the worry visible in her face._

_For a doctor it took Micah a full one-minute before he fully realized what he was holding and fully comprehend what it says. Eyes soft he looked at Emily, "It says you're pregnant."_

_One look at Micah's eye and all the fear escapes her body. __**There's nothing to be worried about. **__She thought. __**I don't even know what I was worrying about. **__She run into him and gives him a passionate kiss before answering. "Yes, I am."_

-o-

He remember that day like it was yesterday. He also remembers wishing everyday for eight months that the baby to be a spitting image as him. He knows its silly but he almost jump for joy when he saw the baby's dark hair.

Pushing the baby's now longer waving brunette hair out of its face he gently lifts him up. The little boy flutter his eyes open, crane his head around obviously looking for his blonde mother and frown.

"Oh no buddy, don't cry. It's daddy, daddy's here." Micah starts bouncing the baby in his arm. The frown disappears but the scrunch on the baby's forehead is still visible. "Here's the deal little me, Mommy is still sleeping so we're going to have to be really quiet." The little boy is now staring at him intently listens like he understands everything. "So no crying until we're downstairs, or if possible no crying at all. Okay?" Micah rocks the baby continuously while he made his way to the table with the already prepared bottles of milk. He took one, pulled the thumb that found it's way to the baby's mouth and replace it with the bottle. "Today is a special day and Daddy has a surprise prepare. Will you help me?" The little boy gave him a toothless grin. "I'll take that as a yes."

-o-

Emily opens her eyes welcoming the sunlight that are too bright for her liking. She closed it again and opens it again multiple time to get rid of the blurriness. Once her vision is clear she saw the clock that says ten-twenty her eyes automatically transferred at the baby monitor in her bedside table, the red light is not blinking. Sitting up she panic, she just had a 24-hour shift, has she forgotten to turn the baby monitor on? Has her son been crying without her hearing? She pulled the cover from her body and was ready to run when she notice the side of the bed where her husband usually lay. She ran her hands through it and felt it was cold which mean he's been out of the bed for a while now. She looked at the pillow and saw a post-it. _There's a dress in the couch stop overthinking just wear it. P.S. Luke is with me safe and happy. Love you, Dr. Barnes. _She turns to the couch and saw the dress laid out and the ballet flats beside it. "What is happening?" She shook her head to stop herself from overthinking and just smiled.

Walking down the stairs she could smell breakfast being cooked and hear her husband sing-a-long with one of his favorite songs. Without her noticing her pace quicken, she just wants to see her boys already. But what welcomed her, she never expected to see, at least not on an ordinary Sunday.

There's a large bouquet of tulips already in a vase, scented candles are lit up on the table as display even though it's still bright in the room from the sun outside. Her son on his high chair dressed in a tux clapping his tiny hand, amused with his singing father. His husband dressed on a white shirt, black pants and a pink floral apron using the spatula as a microphone. She can't help but giggle.

"Momma!" The little boy squealed upon seeing her. She made her way to the little boy and pulled him from his chair.

Micah was stunned with how beautiful his wife looked. **_She just gets more and more beautiful everyday._** Hair pulled up in a ponytail, the light blue dress hugged her perfect body. He stared in awe while she nuzzled the little boys neck. Putting the spatula down, he made his way to his family.

He gave her a tender but quick kiss and stared at her. Emily blushed, they've been together for 10 years now, but she'll never get use with those loving stare he always give her.

"So what's the occasion?" She asked while fixing their son's bow tie. She's trying to avoid his gaze because she knows that if she stares longer things are bound to happen. She really doesn't have that much self-control when it comes to her husband. Her too cautious brain is shouting _'You're carrying your son, put him down or look away.' _ She did the latter.

Micah laughed at his wife reaction and would've have done the same if he has the same amount of resistant powers but sadly when it comes to his wife he barely had any, one of the reasons why as much as possible they avoid working together.

"Why my dear wife it's our anniversary." He answered nonchalantly returning his focus on the pancake his cooking.

"No it's not." Emily looked at him confused.

"Yes it is."

"Dr. Barnes be honest with me, do you have a mistress you share a different anniversary with?" Emily asked her tone full of accusation.

"No Dr. Owens, I don't have a mistress whom I share a different anniversary with." He assured her. He pulled her back in his arms and whispered. "Today marks the 10th year anniversary since we had that not-a-date-lunch at the record's room remember?"

Before Emily could come up with something in response _"Ivory Coast" by Emily Wolfe _started playing. She moved her eyes to the _iPod_ player at the counter and smile. The song held a special place in her heart. It's the song that was playing when she decided she want's to be with Micah. The road she took to get here right now is not the smoothest. It's bumpy and long. She remembered how hard it was and how desperate she was trying win back Micah's affection and trust. She's proud of her self, for not giving up, for agreeing to give their relationship a chance.

Still unable to come up with anything she blurted out what her heart is telling her to say. "_I love you, very much_." She look at his eyes, his expressive, warm, soft eyes and saw the exact same thing she saw when they finally got together, when he proposed, while he was saying his _'I do.' _and every second they are together. _Love. _She saw love.

"I love you more, very much."**_ Yes I'm 100% sure, It's love._**


End file.
